In Her Hands
by Scarlett Hawkson
Summary: A girl of eleven has a goblet. A goblet that will change the lives of evryone around her. Which side will she choose? If any? Will she accept her past, her family? Will she accept the fact that the fate of the wizarding world is in her hands?


_In her hands_

A/N: This story is a little AU. My story goes against some of the things said in the chapter "The Death Eaters" of the book "Goblet of Fire." Please read and give thoughtful reviews!

Prologue

September 23 1981

The full moon cast a glow upon the eerie graveyard, illuminating the dark figures. Because of the light, the tombstones created dark shadows upon the wet grass. A wind pushed the grey clouds across the sky and it drizzled, causing one of the dark figures to draw its cloak closer around itself. There were two figures in total, both wearing black cloaks with their hoods up, concealing their faces. Wisps of platinum blonde hair stuck out of one of the hoods, and its wearer was quick to lift a pale, long fingered hand up to brush it back inside. Both figures were tall and slim, with long arms are a fortune to their name. They stood in silence besides a tombstone labeled "Tom Riddle", and stared out into the night, as though searching for something. Finally, however, one of the figures spoke. The figure had a musical woman's voice. "When will he be arriving?"

"Sh, Narcissa," a mans voice said from within the other figures cloak. "Do not question the Dark Lord."

"But what does he want with us?" There was an impatient tone to her voice.

"I do not know," the man half whispered.

"Lucius, I don't like this. Let's just go home. Draco-"

"Draco is fine, Narcissa. We hired Nott's wife to watch him."

"But still-"

"DO YOU NOT TRUST THE DARK LORD?" Lucius bellowed.

"Quiet! People will hear us if we are not careful!"

The two figures quieted again, waiting. Everything returned to its former state of silence, and neither Lucius nor Narcissa said anything; though Narcissa did shuffle her feet every once in while, but Lucius didn't mention it.

Narcissa gasped when a popping sound shattered the silence. A new figure had arrived. This one was the same height as the others, but thinner, and moved with more grace, as though it were gliding across the grass. Both Narcissa and Lucius knelt down upon seeing this new presence.

"My lord," each of them whispered, and thereafter they crawled forth on their knees and kissed the hemline of his robes.

"Reveal yourselves." It was a cold, frightening voice.

Lucius lowered his hood first. He had blonde hair, which was accompanied by icy gray eyes. Narcissa lowered her hood next, revealing long blonde hair that gave her a sort of drowned look, as it trailed down her back.

"Stand up."

They obeyed immediately. So quickly, in fact, that they gave off the aura of being afraid.

"I told you to come here today because I have something for you," he reached inside his robes and pulled out a golden goblet which glimmered in the moonlight. Lucius' eyes sparked at its beauty.

"It is lovely my lord," he murmured. "May I ask what we have done to earn such a gift?"

The tall figure let out a high, cold laugh and informed them, "It is not just a gift," he paused, watching them. "It is a piece of my soul."

Narcissa gasped and Lucius said, "A-a Horcrux?"

"Ah, yes my faithful Death Eater, a Horcrux. I am going to place it in your care until I find a suitable hiding place. You must guard it with your life."

Both Lucius and Narcissa nodded gravely.

"It is vital that this is not destroyed. You must be willing to sacrifice yourselves and your family for this goblet."

Lucuis said, "I promise." This was echoed by Narcissa.

"But a promise is no more than a promise." He turned to Lucius. "I want you to perform the Unbreakable Vow for Narcissa and I."

"My lord-"

"You will do as you are told." He said fiercely.

"Yes, my lord." Lucius said obediently. "It would be an honor." He brandished his wand from his cloak pocket and watched with jealous eyes as Lord Voldemort and Narcissa entwined hands.

Lucius placed the tip of his wand upon their linked hands and Voldemort said, "Will you, Narcissa Malfoy, protect this Horcrux with your life?"

Narcissa hesitated. The eyes of both men were on her, waiting.

"I-I will."

A flame burst from the wand and tied itself around their hands.

"And will you sacrifice anything or anyone for this Horcrux, should it be necessary?"

"I will."

Another flame erupted from the tip of the wand and wound itself around their hands, making the vow truly unbreakable.

July 5 1986

"Well, what is it? Boy or girl?"

"Stop being so impatient!"

"Well, I am going to be an aunt again!"

"Sh- wait!"

"A girl!"

Two women shut the bedroom door, blocking out the wails of a baby and sat down on a couch. One had long brown hair and chocolate colored eyes; the other had curly copper hair and dancing grey eyes.

Besides them sat a rather grumpy looking boy of six. He had grey eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"So, Draco, how does it feel to be big brother?" Asked the woman with copper hair.

Draco grimaced. "I don't like it."

Lucius, who was sitting in an armchair next to them and reading the Daily Prophet remarked, "It doesn't matter either way. You must remember that we are the only people who know of her existence," he glowered at them. "And I would like to keep it that way. After all, she won't be a real Malfoy."

The brunette scowled. "This plan," she said. "It can't possibly work!"

The copper haired woman looked closely at her. "But Andromeda, you wouldn't understand! You're not a Death Eater!"

Andromeda puffed indignantly and said, "I'm still concerned for my niece."

"Concern yourself all you want," Lucius muttered while turning a page. "But we're still going through with the plan. Narcissa believes that this is the best way and I agree. It was an Unbreakable Vow."

"But he's dead and gone now!" Andromeda cried. "Surely it doesn't matter anymore?"

"I wouldn't be so sure," the copper haired murmured.

"Oh, Gwyneth!" Andromeda cried. "Just because Lucius is your brother you don't have to agree with everything that he says!"

"Shush!" Lucuis said, and turned his attention to the bedroom door. From within it, a tired looking midwife emerged, carrying a small bundle.

Andromeda and Gwyneth both gasped. "Oh…"

The midwife passed the bundle to Lucius. Andromeda and Gwyneth both jumped up from the couch and hurried over to him.

Andromeda giggled. "She has brown hair!" she cried, pointing to the small tuft of brown hair on top of the baby's head.

"And her fathers eyes!" Gwyneth added.

The baby had open eyes and was eyeing all of them carefully.

"No!" Andromeda said. "She has her mother's eyes, no questioning it."

"Those grey eyes," Gwyneth argued. "Are the Malfoy trademark."

"Mothers!"

"Fathers!"

"What difference does it make?" asked Lucius sharply.

Andromeda glowered at him before asking polity, "What will she be named?"

"Talitha Gamma Malfoy." Lucius answered and handed the bundle back to the midwife.

"Is it really a good idea?" Gwyneth asked in a hushed tone. "Giving her the Malfoy name? Every person in the wizarding world knows who we are."

Lucius frowned. "She will be put up for adoption under the name Wentworth. When she gets her letter for Hogwarts her true identity will not be discovered."

"That's wishful thinking, that is." Andromeda said gravely.

"You don't even know what the plan is!" Gwyneth whispered resentfully.

"I know enough to see that it will fail. There is no chance for a plan like that to succeed."

Lucius glared at her. "You were only invited to come here because Narcissa wanted you."

"She always was the kinder one." Andromeda said. "At least she didn't turn out like Bellatrix. A sister in Azkaban! It's embarrassing!"

Gwyneth snorted. "I think that you are the only one with that opinion." She said coldly.

Andromeda shook her head. "I'd better get going. Nymphadora has probably ruined the house." She turned around and made her way to the door.

"Hey, Andromeda!" Gwyneth called. "Not a word of this to anyone, promise?"

"I promise." Andromeda said.

"Just to make sure…" Gwyneth pulled out her wand. "I'm going to place a memory charm on you." Her eyes glinted maliciously.

"Gwyneth, don't!" Lucius cried. "It's not what Narcissa wants." Gwyneth grimaced and Lucius nodded at Andromeda, who did not return the gesture. Instead, she turned on her heel and marched out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

"You must be careful, Gwyneth." Lucius said. "Andromeda is a very talented witch. It is better to be her friend than her enemy."

Gwyneth made a face. "But she's stupid."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "It doesn't make any difference," he said. "Either way, Talitha will be out up for adoption under the name Wentworth. She will process the Horcrux. Talitha will have the fate if the magical world _in her hands."_


End file.
